


what's the stitch?

by demistories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, TURTLE NINO, another mess from yours truly, bee chloe, chat fic, fox alya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: Cat:What does this do?OhCOOLBee:what in fresh hell is thisthe superhero squad figures out how to message each other on their weapons. chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from the high school senior that brought you wanna chat? comes another chat fic that no one asked for
> 
> just so we're all on the same page, alya has the fox miraculous, nino the turtle, and chloe the bee. i latched onto this team of miraculous holders a while back and now i'm just throwing up random stuff. initially i wasn't going to write more than a small snip i posted on tumblr but breeeliss is a horrible enabler 
> 
> i'm still working on the dynamics for them, especially since they're still getting to know each other, so sorry if it's a bit rough 
> 
> anyway let's do this

_ 18:23 _

**Cat:** What does this do?  
Oh  
COOL 

**Bee:** what in fresh hell is this 

**Turtle:** yo wassup this is rad  
wait lemme see… 

**Fox:** HELLA

**Ladybug:** Chat what the hell did you do

**Cat:** Hey don’t blame me for being bored  
There are fun settings on these things and I wanted to explore them 

**Fox:** this is rad as hECK 

**Bee:** i hate you all 

**Fox:** this is going to be lit  
i cant believe i can text the crew through a weapon   
the magic whatevers that created these things knew what was up 

**_Turtle_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_michael angelo_ **

**michael angelo** : hell yeah

**Cat:** Whoa what we can do that!!

**Bee:** this is going to be the most obnoxious chat ever  
i can feel it  
let me leave

**_Cat_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_:3_ **

**Bee:** holy shit let me out   
wait  
why the hell don’t these things have emojis  
i am personally offended 

**:3:** Ah yes let me just call up the ancient gods and ask them to install emojis on our weapons

**Bee:** listen here you piece of shit

**_Fox_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_foxy lady_ **

**Bee:** can i give back my miraculous  
i don’t want it anymore

**foxy lady:** this is the best thing to ever happen

**michael angelo:** aYO

**:3:** I love it  
It’s like a less awful skype 

**Ladybug:** Can we maybe try to keep this for talking about where akumas are? 

**:3:** Hmmm

**foxy lady:** i mean we COULD 

**_Bee_** _has changed their name to_ ** _beeutiful_**

**beeutiful:** ;*

**michael angelo:** yeah no way thats happening ladybug

**:3:** Its bonding!!!

**Ladybug:** Now I want to leave

**:3:** Awww join in on the fun my lady!  
Please??? Team bonding

**foxy lady:** @chat do u know how 3 get youtube on these things   
ive got videos to send

**beeutiful:** ummm what sort of videos?

**foxy lady:** ;) 

**michael angelo:** if you send a meme ILL give up my miraculous

**foxy lady:** good  
we dont need u 

**Ladybug:** Did you say team bonding??

**:3:** Yes that’s exactly what this is  
Duh

 

_ 6:13 _

**michael angelo:** well shit i really hope your kwami alert you of messages or something   
cause im actually going to use this the way its supposed to be used  
akuma at eiffel tower

 

_ 6:17 _

**beeutiful:** disgusting  
i’ll be there in a minute

**:3:** You’ll BEE there? 

**beeutiful:** im going to punt you off the tower

**foxy lady:** i ws going to tell u 2 shut up   
unfortunate  
wheres the bug @

**michael angelo:** um??? backup??????? please????

**foxy lady:** OH  
right  
omw

 

_ 6:19 _

**Ladybug:** Ill be there in a sec 

 

_ 6:48 _

**foxy lady:** i cant believe u all bolted like that  
i was gonna ask if we could do breakfast

**Ladybug:** I’m about to destransform, sorry!  
Ill talk to you all later but really since my kwami can only tell me that I have a message but not whats in it please try not to talk here too much   
I wont be able to tell whats important

**:3:** I can’t beelieve this

**beeutiful:** im literally going to rip your head off

**foxy lady:** everything is important  
anyway food  
i guess ill find some on my own then   
on my own   
pretending hes beside me   
:’(

**beeutiful:** @ladybug if you figure out how to mute this please let me know because oh  
my   
god

**michael angelo:** bro im just gonna snag a bag of chips before class

**:3:** Healthy

**michael angelo:** what was the last thing you ate cat boy?

**:3:** You’re going to judge me

**beeutiful:** im always judging you

**foxy lady:** oooooo

**michael angelo:** what are you a health nut or osmething cn?

**:3:** Not by choice 

**foxy lady:** unfortunate

**michael angelo:** alright next patrol were getting super cheap pizza

**foxy lady:** and fries  
and milkshakes  
and possibly also hamburgers  
superheroing makes me hungry

**beeutiful:** ewwwww

**foxy lady:** dont like junk food???

**beeutiful:** no!!!  
its greasy and disgusting and sooo bad for your skin   
like who wants to deal with THAT

**:3:** Ok true  
I don’t have time to deal with acne

**foxy lady:** u both have unfairly perfect skin 

**michael angelo:** ^^  
true tho  
how do you manage that??

**beeutiful:** good genes and a fantastic skin care routine   
sure i’m naturally gorgeous but it takes a little work to reach true perfection 

**:3:** So many different types of scrubs and creams   
So many that I could drown in them   
And also makeup   
Usually concealer and foundation every day

**beeutiful:** true  
my contour btw? art

**foxy lady:** thats cool but u havent seen my cat eye

**:3:** ;)

**michael angelo:** yeahhh makeup isnt my jam   
i suck at it   
0/10 not attempting again

**beeutiful:** what!!!!  
makeup is EVERYONES jam   
i mean if you don’t like it whatever  
but with practice and patience you too can look as good as moi   
if you think you don’t look good with makeup on it’s just cause you’re not doing it right  
trust me 

**foxy lady:** yeah bro if we didnt have these masks id totally do u up during patrol one night

**:3:** Add that to the list of things to do if we ever reveal our identities  
Makeovers

**michael angelo:** theres a list???

**beeutiful:** wait i thought we could never ever tell each other  
ever  
boss’ rules

**:3:** A cat boy can dream 

**foxy lady:** do we think ladybug likes makeup 

**beeutiful:** oh my god  
the most important question   
shit i’m about to detransform   
anyway check out my contour next time we’re out because it’s flawless

**michael angelo:** im out too  
ive been pushing it   
later dudes

**foxy lady:** and then there were two 

**:3:** Benefits of using catacylsm at the end I guess

**foxy lady:** :P   
this miiiiight b difficult if we can only use it when transform   
eh w/e  
ill take what i can get 

**:3:** Same honestly 

 

_ 17:34 _

**foxy lady:** im bored and my actual friends are busy 

 

_ 17:39 _

**michael angelo:** so we arent your friends then

**beeutiful:** i am not your friend

**foxy lady:** wow rude

**michael angelo:** what saving paris together doesnt make us friends? 

**beeutiful:** as if!!  
being my friend is a privilege   
it’s like getting access to an exclusive club

**foxy lady:** soooooooooooo u dont have many friends then 

**beeutiful:** fuck you i have plenty of friends

**:3:** Children please  
Ladybug is literally going to have my head

**michael angelo:** broski you were talking wiht us earlier

**:3:** Yeah but I didn’t have her glare burning holes into my soul the entire time 

**foxy lady:** UR!!!!!!!!WITH LADYBUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**:3:** Yeah of course I’m with Ladybug? 

**beeutiful:** and why exactly were we not invited?? 

**:3:** Parents need alone time sometimes

**michael angelo:** oh my god 

**foxy lady:** #rude  
#betrayal  
#urnotmyrealdad  
#ettuchatnoir  
#whentheydontloveuback

**beeutiful:** stop before i hunt you down and stop you myself

**foxy lady:** #fucku

**michael angelo:** question  
is lb seriously that annoyed 

**:3:** She’s not thrilled  
Hmmm how to  
Got it 

**_:3_ ** _ has sent a photo  
_ [selfie of Chat Noir smiling and holding up a peace sign with an unamused Ladybug in the background]

**michael angelo:** well thats a look i never want to face head on 

**foxy lady:** rip u   
id face it down if it meant i got to spend more time w ladybug

**beeutiful:** fangirl much 

**foxy lady:** oh shut up i kno ur the same 

**beeutiful:** oh do you????

**foxy lady:** ummm yeaH   
i remember our first day   
do u

**beeutiful:** shit

**michael angelo:** i like to block most of that day from my memories

**beeutiful:** no one asked you shellhead

**:3:** Children please  
Wait really? 

**michael angelo:** ehhh i mean it was really cool and life changing and all that shit  
but also   
i embarrassed myself in front of two of the most awesome people ever so   
yeah 

**beeutiful:** kiss up 

**michael angelo:** listen my dude  
i was not ready to be a superhero  
before this the most exercise i got was climbing the stairs to my apartment and the occasional run from akumas

**Ladybug:** To be fair  
Chat and I werent ready either

**foxy lady:** !!!!!!!!!!  
she speaks!!!  
ok but ive been prepping to b a superhero since i was like 4

**beeutiful:** same actually

**:3:** I watched way too much Sailor Moon not to be ready  
But I still wasn’t ready  
Lots of face planting

**Ladybug:** It gets easier and you have chat and I for help   
You dont have to figure this all out on your owns

**:3:** True  
Doing it by ourselves was unfurrtunate 

**beeutiful:** moment ruined

**foxy lady:** im tearing up   
thank u   
i feel loved

**michael angelo:** ok so who wants to teach me tricks to get out of class and work for akuma attacks because bru h

**:3:** Uhhhh

**Ladybug:** Um

**:3:** You’re on your own good luck 

**beeutiful:** wow you’re a great mentor  
we’re so lucky to have you 

**Ladybug:** Be creative in your lies and dont repeat the same ones too often???  
But also dont get too extravagant because then its a mess and gets out of hand  
Now stop messaging here its annoying!!!!!!!!!!!

 

_ 19:03 _

**:3:** Does anyone have cheese? 

**Ladybug:** Chat if this isnt relevant I will end you 

**:3:** I swear it is!

**beeutiful:** umm yes why??

**:3:** I need some  
We’re out and I didn’t realize  
Could you meet me somewhere with it? 

**beeutiful:** i guess if it’s that important?   
what kind

**:3:** It is that important **  
**Anything  
If you have camembert that  
But anything

**michael angelo:** how is this relevant 

**:3:** Grumpy hungry kwami 

**beeutiful:** i have camembert  
how do you not have food for your kwami?

**:3:** It’s been a long week sue me   
Tower in ten?

**beeutiful:** i can’t believe i’m doing this but yes  
you owe me whiskers

 

_ 19:11 _

**foxy lady:** thisll be the weirdest brush contact paris has ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> hey look a reference to the fic i'm supposed to be writing 
> 
> i hope someone out there wants to see more of this because i sure have more ideas


End file.
